


Hannibal stuff

by Coco0502



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Caretaking, Cock Worship, Eventual Smut, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Little Will Graham, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Puppy Love, Puppy Play, Situational Humiliation, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502
Summary: lmk what yall think of this
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal shit  
Will trembled in the red snow, knees about to give out on him, “Ha- Hannibal…...” he mumbled. 

The older man ran towards him and caught him as he fell forward, “Will” Hannibal exhaled, holding him tightly in his arms.

He slowly let him down and pulling him to his chest. He wrapped an arm around his waist holding him steady, and the other to his forehead. 

He was seizing. Hannibal held him close and put his mouth to Will’s ear, “I’ve got you William. I’m right here” he whispered, kissing his temple.

Moments later Will was gasping for air, shaking violently, “Will I need you to breathe with me, like we practice before okay?”

Hannibal said, caressing his cheek.

Will let out a sharp exhale and nodded. 

Almost an hour had passed and eventually Will had drifted off in Hannibal’s arms and passed out. 

Hannibal carried him inside of his office and lay him down on the couch, kissing his forehead. Will woke up to the sound of Hannibal’s voice.

“There he is” his voice spoke, like velvet.


	2. Let's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will recalls today's events

Will sat up and rubbed his eyes, mumbling to himself a bit.

“You had quite the day young man” Hannibal said, pulling up a chair to sit beside him. 

Will swallowed, licking his lips afterwards and before he could even ask, 

“Drink up Will” Hannibal soothed, holding out a bottle of water.

Will smiled and took it graciously. 

He began almost chugging the water, until Hannibal put a hand to his stomach, 

“William you need to slow down, I don’t want you getting a stomachache. We have to discuss what happened at the river” Hannibal said, reaching up to grab his bottle.

He took it and got on the couch with Will, once again holding him against his chest.

“here baby” Hannibal cooed lifting the nozzle to Will’s plump lips and nursed him, holding his hand, squeezing gently. 

Will made a noise against the bottle and Hannibal took it away looking down to Will, “Are you ready to begin?” he asked, rubbing his arm. 

Will nodded and reluctantly got up and moved to the opposite chair and made himself comfortable.


	3. Daydreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Will’s mind can drift

Hannibal smirked running his hand up Will’s thigh and slapped his cock lightly making him jerk and gasp

“ahh. Ah ah” Will moaned, eyes rolling back.

Hannibal smirked, leaning down to Will’s ear, “pretty boy” he praised licking up his neck and sucking. 

Hannibal reached his right hand down, teasing Will’s entrance and running circles around his rim. 

“Such a tight little hole. Can’t wait to get inside” the older man purred making Will pant and buck up. 

Hannibal tsked and pushed him down, “please... please Hannibal..” 

Will’s cock was throbbing and red, leaking precum. 

Hannibal grazed a hand over his shaft and wrapped his hand around, 

“Eager are we?” He teased, admiring Will’s faint scent of his aftershave. 

His new aftershave, Hannibal gifted him the week prior.

Will tilted his head up, weakly to meet his gaze, “Dr. L- Lecter I-“

Hannibal shook his head, “shh shh... open” he ordered holding to fingers up to Will’s mouth.

Will mewled underneath him, feeling his lovers eyes fixated on him as he stuck his tongue out.

“William?”

He snapped his head up and saw Hannibal across the room in his chair. 

“What?” Will asked looking around, taking a deep breath in. 

Hannibal grinned, “Mind wandering again?” He inquired leaning forward. Will blushed.


	4. gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gifts gifts

“Three thousand, two hundred and 48 cents is your total for today sir” The store clerk said putting down two fishing poles. 

One a rich blue, with green accents around the handle, encrusted with gold. the other purple with red and white, smooth yet a heaviness to it. 

Will was gonna love them, Hannibal thought to himself pulling out his card. 

When he did arrive home, Will was found on the couch, dressed in his puppy collar and ears, cuddling a stuffed toy.

“There he is” Hannibal whispered. Will adjusted his eyes and perked up getting off the couch and crawling on his fours to Hannibal, smiling and whimpering, clawing, and rubbing himself on his legs.

“Is my good boy happy to see me?” He asked, reaching his hand down to cup will’s chin, caressing is cheek with his thumb.

Will nodded frantically, whimpering against him.

Will immediately noticed the door was open, cocking his head to the side. 

“Ah ah little one, who stay here. Daddy’s got you a surprise” Hannibal told him, a smirk growing. 

He turned and winked, going to his car and retrieving the rods, coming back seeing his puppy wiggling with excitement. 

“Come here boy” he whispered, motioning with two fingers.


	5. Chicken soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal makes Will a beautiful dinner

“For me?” Will asked looking up at Hannibal, batting his long lashes. 

Hannibal chuckled and nodded, “Yes my dear, if you’re a good boy through dinner, I’ll take you in the morning to try them out.”

He assured, watching Will study the rods in awe at their shape and design.

His collar jingled as he moved them around, giddy with the thought of using them. 

“They’re beautiful sir” Will stated, scanning every inch of the luxurious items his master bought for him. 

Hannibal smiled and kissed Will’s cheek, “Only the best for you my love” Hannibal spoke, words silky smooth. 

Will blushed and they both headed inside to prepare for dinner. 

“They’re black?” Will inquired, peering at the dish before him. 

Hannibal advanced towards him and put a firm hand to his shoulder, 

“Black chicken soup, Silkie chicken in a broth. All of these ingredients are considered to have health benefits in Chinese medicine” he explained. 

Will smiled and looked up to Hannibal, “Thank you sir” he said, a tint of red painted his cheeks.

Hannibal surveyed the table before siting down across from Will and filled his glass,

“Bon Appetit” he whispered.


	6. Puppy dog

Will tried to bite back a moan as Hannibal pulled his cock out, pumping it slowly, “Come” Hannibal crooned. 

Will was more than willing to obey, crawling to him slowly, back arched and head down.

He was being submissive.

Hannibal wanted just that.

“Look at me” Hannibal ordered, to which will obediently listened, tilting his head up to meet his gaze.

Hannibal smiled, “Such a beautiful boy. My good boy” he praised. 

Will licked his lips and made a small whimper,

“Open” Hannibal spoke. 

Will felt a rush through his body, sticking out his tongue, waiting for his next command. 

Hannibal eased his tip onto Will’s tongue and smirked, “Good puppy. Suck”

Will immediately took as much as he could into his mouth and sucked in deeply, making Hannibal gasp softly. 

He bobbed his head up and down, moaning around Hannibal’s length, “You amaze me” Hannibal moaned.

Entangling his fingers into Will’s soft curls, he pulled him down further, causing him to gag briefly. Will came back up, licking up Hannibal’s shaft and nuzzling his face into his cock, taking in everything he could. 

“Thank you master” he breathed, taking Hannibal’s wet tip back into his mouth, swirling his tongue on his slit. 

Hannibal grinned and pushed him down, “You’d like me to fuck your face wouldn’t you?” Hannibal questioned smugly. 

He pulled Will off him, leaving a string of saliva behind, “Mmm yes. Yes please” Will begged, eyes glossy. 

Hannibal hummed lightly, “Yes what puppy?” He teased, pushing a thumb into will’s wet mouth.

“yes master” Will said, muffled by Hannibal’s thumb. 

He smirked, “If you insist” Hannibal breathed, taking himself back into Will’s mouth.


	7. Early bird

“Hello?” Will asked hazy from being woken up, “Get over here, now” Jack said hanging up the phone. Will sighed and sat up in his bed, Hannibal was standing in the doorway with a towel in his hand, “I saw Jack’s name on the screen, let’s get you in the shower” Hannibal said quietly. Will stared at him for a good minute before getting up hesitantly, stripping and making his way towards him. “Mint and rosemary” Will said, noticing the aroma coming from the steam. Hannibal smiled, “I took some essential oils and coated the shower head, it should help wake you up.” He explained, guiding will inside, entering behind him. Will inhaled deeply and looked to Hannibal, “Thank you” he whispered. Hannibal pulled Will into his chest and under the water, grabbing the body wash. Pouring some into his hand, he massaged it into wills neck, shoulders and back, “William” he said. Perking up, Will hummed in response, unable to verbally reply due to lack of sleep. “I am taking you to dinner tonight with a colleague visiting from Spain, so I’ll be taking you shopping once you are done at the scene.” He said, as he reached for the shampoo, “mmm” Will mumbled, tilting his head back into the water. Hannibal chuckled at Will's behavior, "So I expect you to call me once you are done, understood?" he questioned, lathering will's hair. "Yes sir" Will obliged, leaning into Hannibal's chest.


	8. angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm using part of the Hannibal script in this chapter to describe a crime scene, i did not write it myself.

A corpse of a man has been mounted on scaffolding covered in  
plastic sheets creating a divine luminescing from behind.  
Lines of blood streaking the transparent plastic sheets serve as a corona of sorts emanating down from the angel wings.  
Beneath the angel corpse, a crumpled, stained mattress.

“Why angels?” Jack injured, walking around the scene. Will sighed, shaking his head,

“It isn’t Biblical. His angels have wings. In sculpture and paintings, angels fly, but not in the Bible.”

“He’s drawing from secular sources.” Jack stated.

Will looked around, “His mind has turned against him and there’s no one there to help.” 

Will was able to keep his composure, until he lay in the bed and experience it himself. 

He jolted up, walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Jack allowed him to have his moment, letting him cool off. 

With a shaky hand, he dialed the only number he could think of… “I need daddy” Will mumbled, tears forming. 

“I’m on the way, I want you to stay where you are, don’t hang up alright?” Hannibal said, grabbing his keys. 

Will nodded and waited as he got in the car. “What do you see right now?” Hannibal questioned.

Will described the bathroom, the smell, and the feeling of his clothes. 

Once there Hannibal walked to the door, knocking twice, “Will?” he asked. 

The door unlocked, and he made his way in, kneeling down at Will’s tense body, eyes shut and the phone still in his hand.

“Can my beautiful boy open his eyes for me?” Hannibal asked him softly.

Will made a small whine, opening his left eye.

“There he is…There’s my baby boy” Hannibal praised. 

Will fell into his arms.


	9. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm down

Hannibal kissed his hand and held him tight. 

“Oh baby. Daddy’s sorry. Daddy’s so sorry” Hannibal tried assuring Will. 

“No.. it’s not your f- faul- fa” Will choked crying out again. 

“Ohh okay baby okay” Hannibal cooed rubbing Will’s back,

as he whimpered into his neck, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

“N-no!” Will whined, hiccuping a bit.

“ I know baby I know. Daddy’s right here. I’m here” 

Hannibal pulled back and kissed his forehead, “aww my baby boy it’s okay. Shh shh” 

Hannibal whispered kissing the side of his temple. 

A few minutes later, once Will’s breathing had slowed down, he looked up to Hannibal, “Daddy?” he asked quietly.

Hannibal ran his hand down Will’s cheek, “yes my love?”. 

Will made his puppy eyes, “can we get icecream?” 

He asked, pouting his lip.

Hannibal smirked and nodded, 

“yes, since you did so good we can get ice cream”


	10. Ears and collars

“Angels? How peculiar….” Hannibal remarked, turning into the lot of a fancy tailor. 

Will turned to him, “I’m your angel daddy” Will said smiling to himself. 

“Yes, you most certainly are. You’ll be on your best behavior, this is a genuinely nice tailor”

Hannibal warned, patting Will’s thigh. 

He nodded, “Yes sir” Will agreed going to unbuckle his seat belt.

It smelled like coffee grounds and cologne.

“Good afternoon Dr. Lecter” a man said walking up to them. 

He was tall and muscular, a tight blue suit that fit him perfectly. 

Will instantly felt insecure, eyes darting around the room, looking for a distraction.

“Felix, it’s good to see you again” Hannibal said, voice silvery. “I’m here for a suit, particularly something tight and silk” Hannibal explained to him.

“Oh and bring out the collar’s as well” He added making Wills eyes widen. 

No… he didn’t know did he? Once the man fled to the back to receive the suit and accessories, Will turned to Hannibal, red and flustered.

“Mmm” he mumbled, “I trust you’ll pick something nice; I’ll be waiting in the car okay? Everything’s paid for” Hannibal assured. 

Will was shocked, 

Hannibal was testing his obedience.

“Yes sir” he listened, feeling uneasy. He saw an array of collars, spikes, and bells, all the colors he could think of. 

He picked a pink collar, with a white shiny bell and fluffy white puppy ears to match. 

A white silk button up shirt and a nice tuxedo to go with.

Innocence, purity. All associated with the color white,

and he did this to tease Hannibal. 

To tease his master.


	11. Dinner for three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST IMAGINE MICHEAL FASSBENDER AS THE MAN OKAY

Will got back into the car after buying everything and sat down, letting Hannibal buckle him in. 

“I’m very proud of you William, you did good” he praised putting a hand on his inner thigh, rubbing it softly. 

Will blushed, “Thank you sir” he responded, imagining all the things that were going to happen tonight.

Just about ten minutes from Hannibal’s guest arriving, Will put on his suit, collar, and ears.

“You look very handsome my puppy” Hannibal said walking into their bedroom. 

He was ethereal, a velvet suit and a gold watch. He was wearing his garnet ring, that he loved to fuck his puppy with.

"Put this in" Hannibal said, placing a plug on the bed. Black and green. Will bit back a moan and nodded, stepping towards it.

This was going to be interesting.

“I want you to sit down at the table and wait for me understood?” Hannibal said bluntly, fixing his tie in the mirror.

Will nodded and his collar jingled, making Hannibal smirk. 

“Good dog”.

He sat at the table waiting for them, hearing muffled voices and faint laughter. 

He was getting anxious, he didn't like his master being around other people without him.

When the man finally did walk in he appeared to be mid thirties. 

Tall, muscular and bright blue eyes. "William, this is Professor Hunt" Will tried to say something, but all he could manage was a smile. 

He felt so naked and vulnerable. He was rock hard under that table. "Good evening Will, Dr, Lecter's told me many good things" The man said smiling. 

They all sat down and Hannibal placed a remote on the table before them.

Professor Hunt looked at Hannibal confused, "What's this for?" He asked.

Hannibal chuckled, "Press a button a find out"


	12. WE BACK and its dinner time

Professor hunt innocently took the remote and pressed the button, revealing….

A hidden compartment in the dining table and having a beautiful bottle raised up to the surface.

Champagne…. Are you fucking kidding me? Will was red as the ring Hannibal wore on his finger, internally cursing him out. 

The older man chuckled and shook his head, “And here I was thinking it was hooked up to a butt plug or something” he said smiling.

Will’s breath hitched; did he know? He had to have known…right? 

“William, I’d like you to speak with my colleague while I bring out dinner hm? Get to know each other a little better” he said motioning for him to sit closer to the professor.

Will gulped and nodded smiling nervously making his way down and sitting next to the tall man. 

He smelled like Christmas trees, “You smell like Christmas trees” will said aloud quietly, completely oblivious to knowing he said it out loud for the man to hear. 

The professor tilted his head and smiled, “That’s a rather good nose boy, I cut down a tree just this morning. Pain getting it into the house without making a mess” he explained chuckling. 

Will’s eyes widened, he had said it out loud, but the praise he’d just receive helped calm him momentarily. 

“I like your ears, there very pretty” he added making Will smile, T- thank you sir” he replied. 

Hannibal retuned with a bottle opener and a platter of sashimi, one of Will’s favorites. 

It was beautifully displayed, and he placed it down, returning to the kitchen to fetch the rest, bringing back a tray of raw meat and sauces along with soups and a device used to cook the meat with,

“You never cease to impress me Lector” Hunt noted, helping set up the grill device while Will sat in awe, rearranging the napkins to his liking.

Hannibal allowed him this privilege since he could sense his nerves.

As the professor listened to Hannibal describe all the dishes and explain the origins and yada yada yada, Will couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, his collar jingled every time he moved and the plug. 

The plug was beginning to make his cock harden up even more.

“William can you help me open this bottle?” Hannibal questioned smirking. 

Will nodded and got up, placing his hands on the lower half holding it steady while his master popped it open, a bit of smoke rising. 

“Good job, you may be seated” he praised earning a smile from Will. 

When he sat down, he tried not to groan as the plug moved further into him. 

“Your puppy has quite the sense of smell” The professor said as Hannibal poured the drinks into each of their glasses. 

Will choked on his water coughing a few times, 

“Are you alright? Need daddy to help?” Hannibal asked as Will shook his head hastily.

The professor smirked at Will and raised his own glass, taking a small sip.

Will was now convinced Hunt knew. 

Knew all about how submissive he was, and how he was such a good boy to his master.


	13. Bathroom break?

Halfway into dinner, Will had an urge to use the restroom, he was drinking all that water just to avoid talking and now it was hitting him all at once.

“I uh- have to excuse myself sf for just a moment” Will said getting up before Hannibal looked to him,

“where are you off to?” He asked knowing exactly what the answer was. 

Will hesitated, “the restroom I’ll be just a mo-“

but the professor cut him off, “I thought dogs used the restroom outdoors?” He asked nonchalantly.

Will stiffened and looked to Hannibal who was pondering on an idea, 

“William. I think you should step outside for a moment, after all, your just a puppy we wouldn’t want you to make a mess at the table” he explained, watching Will’s expression turn from nervous to horrified. 

He had never made him go outside with another person around,

what if he saw his privates? 

What if he thought he was a freak? 

“I- I uh” Will stuttered trying to find words, 

“It’s alright, we will come along to make sure everything goes well” Hannibal said looking to Hunt, who had a wicked smirk across his face.

We? We meaning both of them would...

Would watch?

Will was breathing unevenly now, 

Hannibal got up and put a hand on his back, “only if your comfortable with that my darling.” He whispered, moving a curl of hair behind his ears. 

He looked into hannibal’s dark eyes and tilted his head, he wanted to make them happy.

He would prove how much of a good boy he was.

“Yes sir. I’m comfortable with it” he spoke quietly. 

Hannibal kissed his cheek and gently pressed his shoulder down, looking to the floor quickly. 

Will felt his cock throb and took the hint, getting on his knees looking up at his master. 

“Walk to the door and wait for me understood?” Hannibal asked earning a nod from his puppy and watched as he crawled to the door, head slightly tilted down and seemingly flustered. 

The professor got up and joined Hannibal as they walked to the door opening it for Will, who hastily crawled onto the grass, and froze once Hannibal kneeled down and grabbed his arm, 

“take your cock out and piss on the grass puppy” 

Hannibal muttered in his ear lowly.

Will squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered taking his free hand to his zipper,

it was shaking. 

Hannibal was patient with him.

Hannibal was aware this was his very first time around a stranger being so vulnerable. 

He knew how nervous he was and how hard he was trying. 

Will was struggling with his zipper before he felt a strong hand on his shoulder,

“it’s alright, daddy’s gonna help you” Hannibal whispered, 

gently pushing his hands away. 

He unzipped, and took Will’s hardened cock out of his pants and smiled, 

he was always so eager to make his master happy.


	14. release

Hannibal cupped his hand around, providing some sort of warmth, he didn’t want to be out here with him for too long. 

Tomorrow it would snow, and the last thing Hannibal needs is a sick puppy.

“Alright puppy, go potty, just like we do every day” Hannibal spoke encouragingly.

Will was trying his best not to whine as he felt the tension increase.

“May I?” the professor asked aloud to which Hannibal made as gesture that said, “go ahead”. 

Hunt knelt down on the other side of will and looked at him endearingly, 

“May I touch you?” he asked cautiously. Will hesitated but nodded appreciating the sincere kindness in his voice.

The professor slowly reached under Will and placed his hand right above his bladder, pushing ever so slightly. 

Hannibal was relieved Will was open to the touch of another person this intimately. 

He would have to remind him if things got out of hand, that he was in charge.

Will gasped softly and Hunt locked eyes with him, 

“It’s alright now, just relax” he assured, pressing further down directly on his full bladder earning a moan from the young man. 

The two men smirked a Will who was hunching a bit trying to maintain control. The plug was was taking a toll. 

Hannibal took Wills hands and held them firmly to his side while the professor scooted closer and began rubbing circles on the sensitive area, 

“Does this feel better?” Hunt whispered, looking at his expression for any sign of discomfort.

“Mmmm yes sir” Will breathed out, relaxing his posture. 

Hunt let this go on for just under a minute before pressing again rather hard on the puppy’s bladder, this of course was just enough to cause him to release, 

“N-no” Will mumbled as he emptied himself onto the grass, 

“good job William” Hannibal whispered kissing his forehead.

A wave of both relief and embarrassment, more so than before washed over him. 

"When we get inside, Daddy will take out some dessert for your job well done" Hannibal said, helping will up while Hunt proceeded to clean him up.

Before will knew it, everything was over, and he was back at the table again.


	15. Desserts

Hannibal returned to the table with Will’s favorite dessert and some espresso for him and the professor to enjoy. 

“Sanguinaccio dolce, my little ones favorite, I’m sure you will enjoy” Hannibal said raising an eyebrow to Will, who smiled and blushed in response. 

“My my this looks amazing Dr. Lector” the professor complimented, taking in the wonderfully plated dessert.

Hannibal bowed and thanked him, pulling out his chair and sitting down,

“Eat up sweetheart” he said to will, making him blush. 

He nodded and took a spoonful to into his mouth. It was insanely delicious, Will hummed and savored every bite.

The professor drank his espresso and Hannibal took a strawberry and dipped it in Will's chocolate sauce he had on the side of his plate. 

Will looked at Hannibal like he was the greatest thing on earth, because to Will he was indeed, the greatest thing on the whole earth. 

After dessert, Hannibal and Will walked the professor to his car and bid him goodbye, but before he stepped in, Will stepped forward but hesitated nervously. 

Hannibal noticed and placed a hand on Will’s back, “would you like to give Mr. Hunt a hug?” he asked to which will nodded and smiled, “yes please” he said and went forward to embrace the older man, 

he smelled like Christmas and that made Will feel safe.

“Thank you for helping me earlier” he whispered in Hunt’s ear pulling back and gazing into his dark eyes, 

“My pleasure” the professor said back, waving him off and closing the door, starting the car, and pulling away. 

When Will and Hannibal were walking towards the house, Hannibal smirked at the jingle of his puppy’s collar, thinking of all the things he would do to him tonight. 

Hannibal opened the door and leaned down to kiss Will’s neck, “Go to the bedroom and get ready for daddy” he whispered lowly, kissing up to his ear. 

Will shuddered and nodded, going up the stairs and watching his master make his way to the kitchen to clean up, 

this gave him at least 10 minutes to clean himself up and prepare for daddy.

Will smirked and opened the bedroom door, stripping his clothes off quickly.


	16. Safe in your arms

Will grabbed his favorite cologne which was white tea and sage scented, 

he rubbed some rose and lavender oils on his collarbone and neck, grinning in anticipation. 

“William I’m coming up in just a minute” Hannibal called from downstairs, making will jump a bit,

he quickly brushed his teeth and got on the bed, arranging himself on his fours with his ass up and waited until he heard footsteps headed up the stairs. 

When Hannibal finally walked in, he shook his head and smiled,

“your so beautiful will. Your so perfect” he praised walking towards the bed and grabbing Will’s thighs, yanking him towards him.

Will gasped and Hannibal smirked, kissing up his left thigh and cheek, biting softly.

“Mmm” will moaned as his master began to play with the plug,

“be a good puppy and push it out for daddy” Hannibal growled licking up a stripe next to his filled hole. 

Will whimpered and blushed deeply, “Push it out for me will. Be a good boy” Hannibal encouraged. 

Will felt embarrassment flood his body as he tried to get in a comfortable position. 

Hannibal took a hold of his hand and kissed it lovingly, 

“it’s alright if you don’t want to” he assured but Will was set on it. 

He pushed slightly and felt his plug shift making him groan.

It felt so good but so wrong. 

“Good boy” Hannibal admired, watching his puppy fully push out the plug and allowed it to fall in his palm.

His cock twitched, “so good for me puppy” Hannibal endorsed. 

Will got onto his stomach and looked up at Hannibal who tilted his head, 

“please fuck my face” Will said submissively. 

Hannibal felt thrill consume his body, mounting the young man and taking his aching cock out. 

“Daddy’s so beautiful” will acknowledged, taking in his ethereal view before him.

Hannibal stroked himself a few times before getting himself right atop of Will’s tongue. 

He peered down at him waiting for admission, all he needed was a nod before he thrust himself inside of Wills mouth. 

Will’s collar jingled as he took all of his masters cock, slightly gagging.

He tasted sweet and salty, Will loved sucking Hannibal’s cock.

The puppy continued taking his face fucking for a short while longer before he felt Hannibal’s cock twitch and throb inside of his mouth, indicating he would soon cum. 

He sucked hard and was surprised when Hannibal pulled himself out of his mouth.

“But da” Will tried but,

Hannibal let out a growl and flipped him over, pulling his ass up and jerking himself onto his cheeks. 

Will was in a haze, it happened so fast. 

He knew daddy was strong but goddamn that was a millisecond.

“Daddy’s gonna come in that sweet hole okay?” He asked before lining himself up with Wills entrance. 

“Yes master” he breathed before letting out a loud groan as he felt Hannibal push into him. 

He was already stretched out so it was easy for Hannibal to fuck into him all the way.

Hannibal put a hand down on the bed for balance next t Will’s face which was in the sheets moaning softly. 

“Be loud for daddy” Hannibal told his puppy, thrusting hard and slow.

Making him moan every time,

“yes sir” Will said and let out a loud moan when Hannibal smacked his ass, 

“good boy” he praised, fucking into him faster.

He was getting sloppy and soon enough, without warning Hannibal came inside of Will, 

pressing his forehead against wills neck and shoulder blades.

A string of moans came from the puppy’s mouth and he rolled onto his back panting.

“I’m daddy’s good boy?” He asked, attempting to catch his breath. 

Hannibal nodded and kissed his chest.

“Would you like daddy to bathe you? Hannibal questioned, but Will was exhausted, 

“mm I. I’m tired daddy. I want cuddles” he breathed out, curling into the sheets.

Hannibal chuckled, 

“alright my darling. I’ll let you rest a few minutes before I run you a nice bath. You did so well for me.. daddy loves you very much.” Hannibal said staring at the man next to him in awe. 

Will’s eyes were shut and his breathing slowed,

“mm I love daddy too” he mumbled.

Maybe Hannibal would let him rest for a bit longer.


End file.
